


Row by Row

by orphan_account



Series: To The End, To This Day [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knitting, Lots of knitting terms, Make all sad children knit their worries away, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chara falls into the Underground, they can't help but to fall back into old habits. Will the Dreemurr family be able to help them recover and finally find the one thing they've always been searching for, a family?</p><p>(This is vaguely related to my other work, The Guardian of Happiness, which is not at all necessary to read to understand this in the slightest, just the same Chara in both stories.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casting On

Chara carefully made their way into the living room, running their hand along the wall so they wouldn't trip in the dim light. The house was so quiet and still, that despite their best efforts to stay quiet, they were sure that their heartbeat was loud enough to wake the entire house. Chara stood still for a moment, holding a hand to their chest, willing their heart to stop racing. After a few moments had passed and they felt suitably calm, they stealthily made their way into the kitchen.

Chara’s hands shook with anxiety as they pulled open the cutlery drawer. They stared into it while their eyes adjusted to the darkness, searching. No good. All the knives were gone. Chara couldn't help but to let out a small sigh of frustration. Of course they had hidden them all. Chara closed the drawer and spun on their heels. They tip-toed back into the living room. There had to be something else they could use. As they passed by the fireplace they noticed the tools. It wasn't the best solution, but perhaps the fire poker would be sharp enough?

Chara placed their hand on the fire poker, feeling the cool metal under their fingers. They tried to gently pick it up, but it was heavier than they realized, and with a loud clattering noise it fell to the floor. 

They heard a rustling noise from one of the rooms nearby. Chara stood perfectly still, hoping that if they didn't move, whoever had woken up would just go back to sleep and ignore the noise. They had no such luck, as they heard the creaking of a door and the hallway light flicked on. Chara froze in place, unable to move from their position half bent over the fire poker. They couldn't even lift their head up to see who was approaching. The sound of footsteps thundered in their head. 

“My child?” A soft hand touched their shoulder and Chara finally snapped out of their daze.

Chara threw their hands over their head and ducked down to the floor, flinching away from the touch. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…” They couldn't stop the torrent of apologies as they desperately hoped for some small amount of mercy.

“Chara, look at me.” The voice called out gently. Chara, took a chance and looked up at the goat like monster in front of them, the form slightly blurry from tears they hadn't even known they were shedding. “I am not going to hurt you my child. You are okay.” Toriel’s soft voice whispered.

Chara nodded slightly, remembering where they were. No one here was going to hurt them. Still, they couldn't bring themself to say anything in return.

Toriel took stock of the situation. She mused that she'd have to have Asgore file down the fire poker. She didn't mention that out loud, and tried not to show her uncomfort in finding Chara trying to injure themself again. She held out her paw to the child. “How about a nice slice of pie?”

Chara looked at her paw for a moment before finally taking it and allowing Toriel to help them up. “Not snail?”

Toriel gave a small chuckle. “No, no. I made some butterscotch cinnamon pie. Would you like that?”

Chara’s face brightened up and they smiled wide, “Yes!”

Chara went and sat at the table while Toriel went into the kitchen. Chara couldn't help but to scratch absent-mindedly at their arm as they waited. It wasn't even intentional, but before they knew it, they had accidentally scratched off a scab, and it started bleeding anew. Chara grabbed a napkin trying to stop the bleeding before Toriel returned. They didn't want her to get mad. Or disappointed. Or anything else. The Dreemurr family had already done so much, Chara couldn't stand the thought of being a further burden.

Unfortunately they couldn't stop the bleeding in time. Toriel returned carrying two slices of pie. She quickly placed them down on the table and rushed to Chara’s side at the sight of the blood. “Are you alright?”

Chara couldn't even look her in the eyes. “I'm okay. It's no big deal. Sorry.” 

“May I heal you?” Toriel asked with a kindness that Chara could hardly stand. They had done nothing but cause trouble since they fell down here, they didn't deserve such treatment.

“It's okay. Thank you Mrs. Dreemurr.” Chara finally managed to look up at her. “Let's eat the pie okay?” They said meekly.

Toriel gave only the briefest of sighs before leaving Chara’s side to sit down herself. Chara was already eating the pie silently. Toriel was so worried for them, but she didn't know how to help them. She had never encountered such a young one who so desperately wanted to injure themself. She couldn't imagine the trauma they must've been through prior to coming to the Underground to make them this way. Toriel wished she could take all that pain away. “Chara, if you need to talk, please feel free to, and you may call me Toriel. There is no need to be so formal.”

“Okay. Toriel.” Chara said the name slowly, in an unsure manner. As if they were testing the way it sounded coming from their mouth. “I don't really have anything to talk about though.” Chara sounded a bit strained. As if they had so much to talk about but something unknown to Toriel was holding them back.

“Well how about that?” Toriel gestured towards their arms, which were covered in scratches and cuts. 

Chara pulled down the sleeves of their white long sleeved shirt to cover their arms. As if by hiding them, it would make the unanswered question disappear. “It's nothing.”

Toriel didn't push the question. She didn't want to harass the fragile child. She instead suddenly had a flash of inspiration. “Wait here for a second.”

Chara didn't move from their spot as the continued taking small bites of the pie. It was sweet and spicy all at once, a wonderful and delicious combination that seemed to dance on their tongue with each bite. Chara almost didn't want it to end. 

Chara looked up when they heard Toriel returning. She was carrying a small cardboard box. She placed it down on the table, and Chara lifted themself up slightly to peer inside. The first thing that caught their eye was a bounty of different colored yarns rolled up into balls. Then they noticed some knitting needles of various sizes. 

“Knitting!” Toriel exclaimed.

“Hmm?” Chara picked up a knitting needle that was dark purple and metallic and examined it.

“I was thinking that if you could keep your hands busy, it might help with…” Toriel paused, looking for the right words. “It might help keep you from doing other things.”

Chara frowned as they picked up another needle that matched the first one. “It dunno how to knit though.” 

“I can teach you if you want.” Toriel smiled.

Chara nodded, but still looked confused.

Toriel moved her chair so she was sitting next to Chara. She picked up two balls of red yarn, handing one to Chara. She then took her own and unwound a measure from it. “First step is casting the yarn onto the needle. Watch me.”

Chara watched with interest as Toriel casted the yarn onto the needle. They attempted to do the same, but kept tangling the yarn up. Toriel took their hands into her own and guided them until they got it right. “Oh, that's not so hard.” Chara gave a faint smile of accomplishment.

“Okay, now for the fun part. Here is the knit stitch.” Toriel moved her hands slowly as she moved the yarn between the two needles. Chara watched in amazement as the yarn moved from one needle to the other. “Then the purl, which is essentially the knit, but in reverse.” Chara watched closely, enjoying the sound of the needles clinking together. “Now you can try.”

Chara picked up their own needles and tried to replicate the motions Toriel had shown them. Their stitches were far looser, and they kept forgetting which way the needle went for knit and purl, but eventually they managed to accomplish their first two rows of knitting. Chara took a look at them, their mouth slightly agape. “I did this. I made something.”

“You did!” Toriel cheered. “I am so proud of you my child, you learned so quickly.”

Chara looked up at her, their eyes sparkling with excitement. “I like knitting. It's fun.”

“Well, keep at it. When it is long enough, I will teach you how to cast off. Then you will have made your very own scarf.” Toriel said putting her own knitting needles back into the box. 

“It's that easy? I has no idea!” Chara looked absolutely stunned. They could so easily create something with their own hands. They almost couldn't comprehend it.

“Indeed. Then we can move onto other stitches. There is so much I can teach you. Asriel will never sit down long enough for me to teach him, I am glad I could teach you.”

Chara put down their needles and rubbed their eyes. “Mmm. Thank you for teaching me Mrs. Dree… errr Toriel.”

“I think you should lay back down now, but if you ever wake up in the night again, try knitting instead of, ah, other things.” Toriel started collecting the dirty plates off the table, but couldn't help but to give a bit of a yawn herself.

“Kay.” Chara said, before picking up the yarn and needles to bring back to the room they shared with Asriel. “Night, night.” Chara gave a lazy wave to Toriel.

“Goodnight my child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This probably won't be that many chapters long, I dunno yet I'm a rebel without a cause who always thinks that I'm gonna write a short fic AND THEN IT ENDS UP BEING 30+ chapters or something.
> 
> In any case I made an animation about Chara and Asriel because I can't stop thinking about them and I'm always sad. HERE IT IS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0z0XdXTgMs


	2. Frogging

Asriel stood in front of his bedroom door, his paw made into a fist. It hovered slightly in front of the door as he contemplated knocking. He didn't want to startle his new human friend, or make them feel uncomfortable. With a gathering of his courage and a deep breath, he knocked.

“Eeep!” Asriel could hear sounds like something metallic dropping, and then scrambling noises as they rushed to the door. Chara finally opened the door, their face slightly flushed. “Oh, Asriel. You goof, you don't have to knock on your own bedroom door.” Chara said as the smiled and held the door open for Asriel to enter.

“I know, but it's your room too. I feel like I'm intruding on your privacy.” Asriel hoisted himself onto his bed, and sat on it, swinging his legs back and forth.

Chara picked up what they had dropped earlier in their rush to answer the door, their knitting project. They had improved their tension and stitches so much since they started that the beginning of the red scarf looked terrible in comparison. Chara sat on their own bed with a sigh. “You aren't intruding you silly billy goat. You worry about stuff too much!”

“Nuh-uh, you worry about stuff way more!” Asriel fired back.

“No you!” Chara replied, putting their knitting down so they could more intensely stare at Asriel.

“Chara! You are making that scary face again!” Asriel giggled, kicking his legs up again.

“I think you like my faces,” Chara gave a wink and suavely made finger gun motions in Asriel’s direction.

“Critical damage!” Asriel held a paw against his chest as if he'd been shot before falling over backwards onto his bed.

Chara leapt up and ran over to Asriel’s bed. “Oh no, what have I done?” Chara yelled dramatically. They began to shake Asriel back and forth. “Wake up Asriel! You can't be dead!”

Asriel let out a small giggle but otherwise stayed still.

“Well if you are dead, guess you don't mind if I tickle you!” Chara grinned as they reached their hands over Asriel’s armpits and started wriggling their fingers.

Asriel’s eyes flew open. “Noooooooo!” 

Chara paid no heed to Asriel’s protests as they started to tickle him, probably laughing louder than the goat child. Eventually their laughter grew so loud that Toriel stuck her head in the room. “You silly children.”

“Hehe, mom, Chara is trying to tickle me to death!” Asriel managed between laughs.

“Noooo, my amazing tickling skills brought you back from the brink of death.” Chara protested.

Toriel laughed. “Asriel, did you not want to invite your human friend to the Hotlands today?”

“Oh yeah I forgot.” Chara finally let up on the tickling and helped Asriel into an upright position. “Chara, let's go visit the Hotlands! My friend lives there, he's a fire elemental, you'll love him.”

Chara suddenly went quiet. They hadn't really left the house since they fell, and the thought of meeting other monsters scared them a bit. Not that they were scared of monsters, more that they weren't sure how other monsters would react to them. They were a human after all. Sure the Dreemurr family had accepted them with loving arms when Asriel had found them, but would others do the same? Humans were such despicable creatures, after all. 

“Don't look like that Chara.” Asriel placed a hand on their shoulder, breaking them out of their thoughts. “I don't know what you are so worried about, but things will be great. Maybe we can even visit the Royal Scientist! He's working on a way to break us out so we can go back to the surface.”

Chara felt their mood drop further. “I don't want to go back.”

Asriel and Toriel paused, both unsure of what to say. It was Asriel who broke the silence with his usual youthful enthusiasm, “Chara, don't worry about that right now! You really do worry too much!” Asriel leapt up from the bed, grabbing Chara’s hand and dragging them along.

“Alright, alright, I'll go.” Chara gave a brave smile as the two ran past Toriel.

“Be safe.” She called out after them, giving a wave. She returned to the kitchen, where she was baking up some scones, hoping deep in her soul that Chara would feel better after getting out of the house. The poor human child had spent so much time in their room, it worried her. Although they hadn't tried to injure themself again, she still didn't think that was healthy. All she wanted was to see their true smile more often, to see it blazing like hope in the darkness of the Underground.

…

Asgore heard a faint noise coming from the living room. It was late, although it was hard to tell since the Underground was always dark, so no one should even be up. He had an assumption as to who could possibly still be awake though.

He made his way towards the living room as quietly as possible, a hard task due to his rather large size. There he saw Chara sitting at the table, pulling on the small piece of fabric they had knitted.

“Howdy Chara.” Asgore said, passing up the table and heading towards the kitchen. “I was about to make a cup of tea, would you like some?”

Chara made a sound of agreement, their eyes never leaving their work. Asgore quickly heated up some water with his magic and returned to the table with two mugs in hand. He set one down in front of Chara. “Is something wrong?”

Chara put their knitting down and grasped the mug. They took a careful sip before responding. “It's not working out right. It's all loose in the beginning, and I accidentally did two rows of knit in a row and…” Chara gave a loud exasperated sigh.

“Ah, Toriel told me about something you could do.” Asgore gave a faint chuckle. “Frog it.”

“Froggit?” Chara said, imaging one of the strange frog creatures Asriel had introduced them to earlier that day.

Asgore chuckled again. “Not exactly. It's a knitting term for when you pull out some or all of your work. You know, when you rip it, rip it.”

Chara laughed despite their current frustration. “But then wouldn't that be like just starting over?”

“Yes, but with all the new experiences you've learned. It's a bit like a second chance.” Asgore took a sip of his own tea as he watched Chara. They put their hand on the string and started pulling.

“Rip it, rip it.”


	3. Casting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for self harm references!

“What do you think?” Chara beamed up at Toriel holding out the swatch of fabric they had created. Toriel was sitting at the dining room table, enjoying a morning cup of tea, but quickly put it down to inspect the scarf Chara had made. “I maybe went a bit overboard.” The red scarf they had been knitting was nearly as long as they were tall.

“Well my child, that is certainly quite a scarf you have created.” Toriel gave a small giggle behind a paw. “Would you like me to teach you how to cast off now?”

“Yes please!” Chara held out the knitting needles to the older woman who took them between her paws. Chara sat down next to her to get a better view of what she was doing.

“Now watch carefully, it is much like doing a normal knit stitch, but with an extra step.” She knit two stitches from one needle to the other. “Now, we lift the first stitch over the second one.” 

Chara watched carefully. “I think I get it, can I try?” Toriel handed the needles back over to the child, and with her guidance, they worked on finishing off the scarf.

“Okay, now that there is only one stitch left, we can cut the yarn.” Toriel went into the kitchen to where she hid all sharp objects and retrieved a pair of scissors. “We will loop the tail through the last stitch, and then pull it tight so it doesn't come undone. That is how you cast off.”

“So it's all done now? Wow! I can't believe I finished it!” Chara gave a big grin as they ran their hands over the exceptional long scarf they had created.

“I am very proud of you. Are you going to wear it when you go to Snowden to play with Asriel?” Toriel asked, as she returned to the kitchen to re-hide the scissors. 

“I was thinking ‘bout giving it to Dr Gaster. When me and Asriel went to visit him the other day he was all excited cause he met this pretty lady. He didn't know how to impress her, but I think she'd like a handmade gift, right?” Chara said excitedly.

“That is an amazingly kind gesture. I am sure she would like it very much.” Toriel was always in wonder at how much generosity Chara possessed.

“My mom always said things like, it's better to give gifts than to receive them, and things like that…” Chara trailed off, a distant look in their eyes.

“Oh, you have never spoken of your mother before.” Toriel said as nonchalantly as possible, hoping to get Chara to open up a bit more.

“Do you think I'm a bad kid, Toriel?” Chara couldn't look at her, their eyes only on the scarf.

“No, of course not.” Toriel responded quickly.

“My dad said I was. He said I was really bad. He said it was all my fault my mom died.” Chara rubbed at their eyes.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Toriel asked gently.

“You won't tell Asriel, right?”

“I will not tell him anything you do not want me to.” Toriel placed a gentle paw on their shoulder.

“My mom and dad got a divorce right? That's a normal thing, at least among humans, I dunno about monsters. It made me really sad. My dad took care of me after that, and we moved far away from my mom and lived with my aunt and uncle and their kids. I hated it there. I wanted to go see my mom again, but my dad said no. I was so upset.”

Chara paused, and started gripping tightly on their left arm with their right hand. They seemed to collect their thoughts, and continued, but the expression on their face was extremely grim. “I thought that if I got hurt really bad, my dad would have to let me see my mom again. So I got a knife, and I cut myself a bunch. It really hurt, but it was the only way, ya know?” Chara took in a sharp intake of breath. Toriel wrapped her hand around Chara’s free one.

“I cut too deep. I passed out cause I lost too much blood, at least that's what the doctor told me when I woke up in the hospital. The doctor asked me why I cut myself, and I told him that it was so I could see my mom again. He said that wasn't possible, no matter how much I cut, cause she was in heaven. I was really confused. Then when my dad took me home, he said she was dead, and it was all my fault, since I was a bad child. I didn't understand, but he kept telling me that over and over. So, I must be bad right?”

“You are not bad.” Toriel squeezed Chara’s hand. “Did you know that we consider you the hope of all monsters and humans?” 

“Huh?”

“Yes, monsters have feared humanity for a long time, but you have proved that not all humans are bad. You are very good and kind to all you meet. You have brought smiles to many faces. Have you ever heard our ancient prophecy?” Toriel let go of Chara’s hand and took a sip of her tea. It had grown cold, but still tasted sweet.

“Never heard of it.” Chara said, looking up from their scarf to Toriel.

“See the delta rune I wear on my dress? It represents the prophecy. The tale tells of an angel who has seen the surface, and then returns to bring freedom to all monsters. Asgore and I believe you may be that angel.” Toriel gave Chara a comforting smile.

“Me? An angel? That's kinda silly!” Chara gave a short laugh. “Mom, you say the craziest things!”

Toriel gave a small gasp, and Chara quickly realized what they had just called her. They looked away, almost ashamed. Toriel quickly recovered. “You may call me ‘mom’, if you would like.”

“Okay, mom.” Chara said the last word slowly, testing it out. “I think I like calling you that, moooooom.” 

Toriel laughed. “Well, if it makes you happy, then I am happy. Now you should go wake up Asriel, he has slept in very late!”

Chara laughed as they dashed off to wake up Asriel. Toriel took the last sip of her tea, her face aglow with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter yay! Last chapter will have more fluff less sads.


	4. The Final Stitch

Gaster held up a small welding device in one hand, his other firmly placed upon the small metal panel he was working on. The dark metal sharply contrasted against the pure white of his skeleton like hand. He took another piece of metal, and with great care, started welding the two pieces together. Sure, there could be ways to do such things with magic, but he preferred doing things this way, that way he could better concentrate his magic on other things. Like the small human with a mop of brown hair sitting across from him, practically buzzing with excitement.

“What does that thing do?” Chara asked, staring closely as Gaster put the pieces of metal to the side.

“Please do be careful. Humans are so easily injured.” Gaster shooed Chara back a bit before picking up more pieces of metal. “I am currently creating a device to help regulate the internal temperatures of the Core, so that it does not generate too much thermal energy.”

“What?” Chara asked with a giggle.

Gaster put down the two pieces of metal he was welding and looked at Chara with a bit of a smile. “It’s so everything doesn’t explode!” Gaster punctuated his words with brief hand signs.

*You know sign language?* Chara quickly signed back, now nearly jumping out of their seat.

“Well yes. For monsters of a skeletal nature such as I, we lack the necessary vocal cords to make sound in a normal way, so we must resort to using our magic to talk. It can be quite taxing at times, so I learned to ‘talk with my hands,’ as it were, so I can use my magic more effectively for other things.” 

“Wow, I just learned it cause I was ‘developmentally delayed.’ That’s what my mom said at least. She said I didn’t know how to talk for a long time when I was little, so she taught me how to talk with hands too, so I could tell her things! I did learn how to speak eventually, when I was like four years old.” Chara looked at Gaster with a bit of pride. “I guess we have some things in common, huh Dr Gaster!”

“Indeed we do. In any case, knowing sign language is a handy skill to have. The more methods of communication one has, the more people one can speak with, correct?” Gaster looked around his table for a small motherboard he had been working on earlier. He picked it up, and started messing with some of the circuits. “Ah, but did you come here for a reason small human? Or did you just want to watch me fiddle with electronics?”

“Oh yeah!” Chara reached into a small bag that they had been carrying with them. “I got something for you.” Chara gave a mischievous smile. “I’ll give it to you, but in return I want some information. Deal?”

“Oh, but why would I make such a deal, when I do not even know what the item is, nor what kind of information you are looking for me to impart upon you.” Gaster put down the motherboard, and now gave Chara full attention.

“Dr Gaster!” Chara sighed.

“Okay, fine, fine, what is this gift you wish to present me with, and what such information can only I, The Great Royal Scientist Doctor Wing Ding Gaster, give to you?” Gaster struck a grandiose pose as he spoke.

“Oh my god, you are quite a ham aren’t you?” Chara giggled.

“I am not a ham, as you say, I do not have a snout, nor a tail!” Gaster touched his smooth white face, and then pretended to look behind him for a tail. “See?”

Chara fell into more giggles. “We are getting way off track here! Anyway, I made you something for your lady friend Ms Calibri!” Chara pulled an extremely long red scarf out of their bag. “I think she’d like this. It would look really cute on her.”

“That is indeed an amazing gift. Did you make it yourself?” Gaster took the long scarf into his hands. He looked it over carefully. He had been looking for a gift to give to a rather beautiful, although rather short, skeleton he had meet recently. He was sure this would do the trick.

“Yup! Mom taught me how to knit. Err, Toriel Mom, not Human Mom.” Chara clarified.

“Thank you very much for such an exquisite gift. I am sure Calibri will love it. Now I am ready to hold up my end of the bargain. What knowledge do you seek?” Gaster put the scarf away to the side of the table, thinking of Calibri’s goofy smile when he finally presented it to her.

“It’s kinda complicated. Mom, Toriel Mom that is, was telling me about how an angel was supposed to come and save all the monsters in the Underground. And how some people thought that I might be that angel? Or something? Sounds kinda dumb, I know. But do you know of a way to break the barrier so everyone can go free? Can I help?” Chara looked at Gaster anxiously, and started fiddling with the sleeves of their sweater.

“Well, I don’t know if you can actually do that. The barrier needs the souls of seven humans to break it, and you are only one. You can’t do it by yourself. Well unless…” Gaster stopped speaking, clearly deep in thought. “There is a theory that if a monster absorbed the soul of a human, that monster could pass through the barrier, but in that case only one monster would be going free.”

“Oh, guess it’s kinda hopeless then.” Chara sighed. 

“Well, worry not young one. I am currently producing several devices that may help break the barrier in less conventional manners. Monsters will go free someday, do not fret.” Gaster gave Chara a small pat on the head. “In any case, I am about to go on lunch, would you like to join me for some Grillbys?”

“But that’s all the way in Snowdin!” Chara exclaimed. 

“Ah, but I know a shortcut.” Gaster winked and offered a hand to Chara, who took it with a huge smile.

…

 

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Dad! Happy Birthday to you!” Chara and Asriel sang together gleefully, as the family all sat together at the dining room table. At the center of the table was a homemade cake. Asgore leaned over and blew out the one rather huge candle.

“Thank you children, and what a marvelous cake you made Tori!” Asgore gave a hearty laugh.

“Present time! Present time!” Chara clapped their hand together as they looked over at the small pile of presents all for Asgore.

“We should eat the cake first my child.” Toriel put a piece in front of them.

“Booo!” Chara pouted, but quickly changed their tune as they dug into the sugary sweet cake. It was even chocolate! Seemed that it wasn’t just Chara who loved chocolate dearly. 

“Mom, this cake is great!” Asriel shouted in between bites of cake.

“Yes, compliments to the chef.” Asgore praised. Toriel gave a bright smile to her little family.

Soon enough the cake was devoured and what was left was put away in the kitchen. Finally, it was time for gift opening. Asgore selected the smallest and most neatly wrapped gift of the three waiting for him. 

“Noooo, open mine first!” Chara crossed their arms across their chest.

“I’m saving the best for last.” Asgore gave a sly smile.

“Hehe, okay.” Chara looked pleased at that.

Asgore opened up the gift from his wife. It contained a small book called “101 Flower Facts.” Asgore reached over the table and gave her a small kiss. There was a small sound of disgust from Asriel.

Next, Asgore reached for another small package. He opened it up to see a framed, hand drawn picture of Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Chara together. “Did you draw this by yourself Asriel?”

“Yup! I tried my very hardest! Do you like it?” Asriel asked.

“It’s great. I’ll always treasure it.” Asgore placed the picture down, and reached for the last gift.

He unwrapped it while Chara swung back and forth in their chair, clearly very enthusiastic in seeing Asgore’s reaction to their gift. He pulled a handknit sweater out of the packaging, examining it. It was lovely, with the words “Mr Dad Guy” stitched on the front.

“Chara, this is simply astonishing! You made this?” Asgore could almost feel tears coming to his eyes as he looked at the gift made with such love.

“Yup! Mom helped a little bit, but I did all the hard work!” 

Asgore got up from his seat, and gave Chara a big hug. “Thank you so much.” Asgore pulled Asriel and Toriel into the hug as well. “I have the best family a man could ever ask for.”

 

…

Chara paused as both they and Asriel were passing through the Judgement Hall. The windows were always glowing so brightly, even if the rest of the room was rather dark. The tall pillars set long shadows across the hall as well, adding onto the eerie atmosphere the place gave off. 

“Chara?” Asriel had walked a few steps ahead, but looked back when they noticed that their sibling was no longer in step with them anymore.

“Hey Asriel. You know I love you right?” Chara said, still focused on one of the windows.

“Duh! I love you too silly. Is something wrong?” Asriel took the few steps back towards Chara, reaching out to take their hand.

“Do you trust me?” Chara’s face suddenly looked darker than normal, despite looking towards such a bright light.

“Of course…”

“I know a way to free all the monsters.”


End file.
